Robbie's Big Toe
Robbie's Big Toe is a song written by Robbie Shapiro and was performed on TheSlap, with dancers Tori Vega and Jade West, both wearing hats (Tori, a blue top hat, and Jade, a sombrero with little chili peppers on them). Tori and Jade later on touch his toe and trade hats. This is one of the few moments where Jade is happy and hyper.it is also a time where cat is VERY happy and hyper (so just like a usual day) but it seems that tori isnt feeling the mood why you ask?IM NOT TELLING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO GO AWAY AND DO NOT TALK 2 ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Clip:http://www.theslap.com/clips/robbie-s-big-toe Lyrics Wish I could be Roman Kartashow Go to a school where everything is cool Where kids don't have to wake up and catch the bus Cause they can go when they feel like it K. There's a girl named Tori She goes to a school A performing arts school where the kids make the rules Her teacher is a pyscho No if's, and's or but's Wearing sandals in class, and drinking milk from coconuts Her sister's a diva She's a real pain bar none She thinks she can sing Even with a giant tongue There's a friend named André He's got the mind of a poet He can play a piano and he can really really flow it Now Tori's nice to Jade And Jade's mean to Tori What's the sense of that? Well, it makes a pretty good story And Cat is bipolar She can really do you in There's a crazy cast of characters Lets sing it all again!!! Wish I could be Roman Kartashow Go to a school where kids don't stop the talk It's a lot of fun even when the day is done. But it really starts when Robbie takes his shoe offfffffffff Tori: Oh noooooooooooo.... When this baby was born He would've guessed his fate Robbie's got a big toe And 9 others to pull it's weight It's hard to really find The shoes that'll fit It's a very hard existence But he makes the most of it (screaming) Robbie's got a big toe Robbie's got a big toe Everyone wants to hear about Robbie's got a big toe Robbie's got a big toe Robbie's got a big toe All the ladies fight about Robbie's big toe Robbie's got a big toe Robbie's got a big toe Why don't we just rename the show Robbie's Big Toe Robbie's Big Toe IF WE did it would make alot of sence cat it the best very silly two she has read hair and when shes sad she just says poo! she frowns very cutley makes me almost cry... but say somthing and shell just ask WHY? she seems very anyoing saying weird things somtimes she wishes she HAD WINGS!!!!!! if she did she proply wouldnt use um but calls red velvet cupcakes......YUM! wanna here more about here just log on to the ARIANA GRANDE FANSITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Websites Category:Songs Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:Songs Category:Hollywood arts Category:Teens Category:Videos